Time for us
by OurMirror
Summary: After a long day of lessons and duties, a tired Nike finds herself a delight surprise waiting for her.


DISCLAIMER

'Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii' or also known as 'The world is still beautiful' and the characters does not belong to me but Dai Shiina.

TIME FOR US

'SSSHHHH' the sound of the shower running filled the silence of the night. The queen in training could not help but groan in relieve as she feels the muscles in her tense body relax under the spray of hot water. Its to be expected after a long day of nothing but lessons after lessons. Especially with a spartan butler for a teacher.

The days seemed so long and repeating the same events day after day it was taking a toll on her body and mentality. It was also like Niel has her completely figured out that her attempts of escaping keep failing.

Today came and went like any other day and she could finally have time to herself and actually breathe. Slowly massaging her aching body after a brutal lesson of dancing and also a fitting session of some new dresses. Trying on new dresses should not be so difficult, so why is it so exhausting? No one knows her pain but then again surely thats what the maids are complaining during process as well.

Slowly finishing her long shower and her nightly routines, she left the bathroom for the comfort of her bed only to find a lump forming under her blankets. 'What?'she thought. She slowly made her way towards it only to find it being the one person she hasn't seen all week.

See while Nike was busy with her lessons and studies, the Sun King was of courses bombarded with kingly duties and paperwork. They were both always occupied with their responsibilities that they keep missing one another thus resulting them to never meet even at night.

"Livi?! "

It looked like he came in when she was in the shower but dozed off while waiting. The fifteen year old king looked really tired but woke up when his name was called.

"Hey. You're finally out. I was getting tired of waiting"he said with a yawn.

"What do you think you're doing? "She asks.

"What do you think i'm doing? I don't need permission to sleep with my wife do i? " he said making her instantly blush. Its always too easy. "Besides we haven't been seeing each other lately i missed you and came here. "

"Well i missed you too" she mumbled to herself hoping he wouldn't hear her but knowing him of course he did seeing that smile on his face. She can never find herself expressing the feelings to him without feeling extremely embarrassing and making herself blush in the process. She knew that Livi somehow knew of her actions when she is shy and doesn't push her into saying it but she still wanted to convey them in words. Especially if she gets to see his face light up in the small happiness.

She went to lay on her bed and making herself comfortable when she felt fingers running through her hair. "You're hair is really soft after you wash it. You smell really nice too" he said slowly inching himself closer to her.

"Stop sniffing me" her face rivaling a tomato but didn't make a move to pull away. After being away from her husband for so long she felt so nervous her heart keeps pounding so hard in her chest. She had been missing him and thinking of him every time she went to bed and now here he is.

"You look really tired too. You've been working hard these past few days huh?. " he said gently massaging her head listening her releasing a deep sigh. "I'm not the only one. You were more busy than i was i'm sure. You're not overworking yourself are you?" worrying for him.

"I'm fine. I had help from my trusted people here and there got them done without much trouble. Its thanks to them that i got some to myself and thought of you, so i came here" he said. "Well i'm glad you did cause i was just missing you" she slurred the fingers in her hair worked wonders and was slowly pulling her to sleep. She was feeling really comfortable and relaxed added with the presence of her husband.

"You're adorable when you are half-asleep" he said gazing at his beautiful wife. "Sorry, i'm just really sleepy but i'm glad i got to spend some time with you" she said as she dozed off.

Its small moments like this that he missed having with his wife. Just the two of them without a care for anything or anyone else. He will try to find a way so they could have some time for themselves but for now he pulled her into a hug and slowly following her into peaceful slumber and hoping to wake up to her when morning arrives to which he hopes does not come anytime soon just to tear them both apart again. For now, this time is just for us.


End file.
